Euphemia Rapes Milly
by Roxius
Summary: Instead of suggesting for Euphemia to kill all Japanese, he comes up with a completely different example, while not realizing his Geass was still activated. PWP, Lemon. Euphemia X Milly. YURI, RAPE? Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: Milly X Euphie?!! Scandalous!!! You can basically think of this as a PWP, if you want...not like I really care...

I'm not too good with Lemons, anyway...and it's not even taken that seriously, either.

This is for someone who requested it.

* * *

_At the very moment, Lelouch is revealing his Geass to a rather horrified Euphemia..._

"With the power of my Geass," Lelouch explained, unaware that his Geass was still activated, "I can accomplish anything, my dear Euphemia. I could make you do anything, even to the most extremes. In fact...if I said something as ridiculous as 'I want you to kidnap Milly Ashford and rape her', you would do it, without hesitation..."

At that moment, red rings formed around the edges of Euphemia's irises. "And...who is Milly Ashford?" she asked, her voice now devoid of emotion.

Lelouch shrugged like it was no big deal. "She's the granddaughter of the head of Ashford Academy. She's really just some girl I'm friends with. You don't need to worry about who she is..."

"Do you know where she is at this very moment?"

"Uh, I dunno know...at the school, I suppose..."

"I understand." With a bow, Euphemia spun around and ran off. Lelouch gasped, and held out his hand as if to reach over to her.

"AH, WAIT, EUPHEMIA!!! WHERE...WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!!" he cried.

Euphemia didn't reply, although Lelouch did suddenly realize something rather horrifying...

...his Geass was still activated.

'OH...OH SHIT...THIS IS BAD...THIS IS...THIS IS REALLY BAD!!!!'

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

Milly Ashford let out a groan as she slowly came to. The first thing she realized was that she was naked, and then she realized that she was lying on the bed of a rather messy-looking hotel room. The wallpaper was slightly torn, and the room itself reeked of cigarette smoke from ages past. A cold breeze somehow passed by, causing Milly to shiver.

'Where...where the hell am I?' she wondered, sitting up, fear filling her heart. Her school uniform and her underwear laid in a messy pile at the very edge of the bed, and as Milly reached over to grab it, the door swung open.

Milly raised her head. Princess Euphemia li Britannia was staring straight back at her. Silence...

"P...P...Princess Euphemia li Britannia?!! W-What the hell is going on here?!!!" Milly cried in shock, almost doubling over.

The usually sweet and cheerful Euphemia had a blank expression on her face as she began to make her way over to the bed. Milly opened her mouth to speak again, but was immediately caught off-guard by Euphemia slapping her hard across the face.

'...W-What?!'

"Don't speak. Just lay down...and take it like the annoying little bitch you are." Euphemia told her; not only her face, but even her voice was devoid of any emotion.

Milly couldn't believe what was happening. "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-"

"I SAID...BE QUIET!!!" Grabbing Milly by the hair, Euphemia pushed her down onto the bed, and flipped her over onto her stomach. Milly tried to struggle free, but Euphemia held her in place with an amazing display of strength. Tearing off the bottom section of her dress, Euphemia revealed to be wearing a large, bulging strap-on.

Milly let out a cry as Euphemia immediately thrust the strap-on straight into her ass. Milly threw back her head and screamed.

"I was ordered to rape you, and rape you I shall..." Euphemia stated bluntly. She was fully determined to do this. Euphemia continued to thrust in and out, Milly crying for mercy with every movement.

"STOP!!! PLEASE...PLEASE STOP!!!" Milly screeched, digging her fingers into the sheets.

"Be quiet." After digging the strap-on deep into Milly's anal hole several times, Euphemia flipped the blonde girl over again, and this time she shoved it up her vagina.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH..."

Milly bit her lower lip, and her body shook violently as the strap-on rubbed against the inner walls of her clit. She could feel herself growing wet, and a white colorless liquid began to pour out onto the bed sheets. Euphemia did not say a single word, even as Milly continued to scream for her to stop.

"STOP!!! STOP!!! PLEASE!!! IT...IT HURTS!!! AHHHH!!! STOP!!!!" Truthfully, it didn't hurt, but Milly would have done anything to end this nightmare. Even worse, she was beginning to find some pleasure in the whole experience, and that was something she desperately wanted to avoid.

'I'm not supposed to ENJOY being raped!!' Milly thought to herself.

As she continued to push the strap-on into Milly's clitoris, Euphemia pressed her lips against the girl's left foot, kissing it almost passionately, and began sliding her tongue around and in between her toes in an erotic manner.

"AHH!! THAT...THAT'S DISGUSTING, YOU BITCH!!" Milly snapped, "S...STOP IT!!! AHHHHHHHH..."

Euphemia let out a soft moan as she sucked softly on Milly's big toe, even nibbling on it a bit as well.

Unable to take it anymore, Milly swung her foot, kicking Euphemia square in the jaw. However, the pink-haired woman was not even fazed in the slightest, and she continued to shove the fake plastic penis-shaped attachment up Milly's vagoo.

Milly's eyes rolled almost into the back of her head, and hot, salty tears poured down her cheeks like miniature waterfalls. Not only was she starting to cum, but she was ENJOYING it as well. She couldn't fight the feeling she had deep inside anymore; she LOVED being raped like this!

'OH GOD...SO...SO GOOD...'

Reaching down, she attempted to finger herself, but the strap-on was in the way. She did, however, get a few drips of cum on her fingertips.

Noticing this, Euphemia leaned over and licked it off, smirking as she did so. A shiver crawled up Milly's spine.

'Damn...for a little miss goody-goody, she sure knows how to rape someone and make them enjoy it...' Milly realized. Sitting up, her legs still spread out as Euphemia fucked her, she kissed the princess lovingly on the lips.

'This definitely wasn't how I expected my day to go...but I'm glad it ended up like this...'

Euphemia kept going, not even so much as a small reaction towards the kiss...


End file.
